Charms and wits
by FinalKingz
Summary: my 2nd fanfiction,a romance story that mixes the lives of the world of runemidgard and real life, a story of romance and porings0o.00..X.X


Disclaimer: I don't own any character in R.O. if I did I'd be famous by now

this my 2nd fan fic hope you like it

* * *

It was a Sunday morning in his house he stretched his arm and went to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up, he looked through the mirror to see his condition the mirror is tall as he his so he can see his whole body, he was not thin nor fat he has a balanced body between differences his hair was black, had brown eyes and a rather cute face, he his famous around the area because of his charm is unmatched and he is also famous in R.O. he was a using a priest, the priest had spikey brown hair, brown eyes and rather a powerful one.

He went down stairs to eat breakfast but to his surprise he saw his friends: Tim(20 yrs. old), tall guy almost charming as he is, he's using a hunter that just turned 99, Andy(21), medium height guy also a charmer in his own way, he uses a forger blacksmith he forges weapons for his friends of course with a price(T-T) Micole(20), as tall as Andy now this guy is the second ranker in charming industries he uses a wizard, Jerry(22), tall as him, a joker, a charmer, a kind of guy that has a infinite amount of energy always hyperactive, uses a knight and finally girls(0o). here we have Magy(20), a sweet girl that loves to play R.O. using an alchemist for fun, here we have Lucy(19), another sweet girl that loves to play R.O. using an assassin, and finally a girl that has been friends with him for a long time, Frances(21), a pretty girl that only control a novice() they all greeted with unison except Frances "GOOD MORNING ANDREW(22)" they said without a hint of drowsiness "go-good morning" Frances said with some sort of difficulty heart beat raising.

Andrew replied "What the!" he screamed with a hint of shock "what you guys doing here".

"Oh hey Frances how are ya" Andrew smiling

Tim answered "We came here to pick you up come on! We'll eat breakfast outside!"

Andrew replied "umm… okay lemme get change" he went upstairs still shock upon their sudden arrival.

While downstairs

Andy cut the silence "guys I'm selling a card rite now you wanna hear it" all the others nodded

"okay here goes…..ahem I'm selling Doppleganger card rite now anyone want to buy it(00)all of them sit their silenced as their friend announce his speech.

"Where did you get that" Magy asked with suspicions "don't tell this to anyone I just looted it"(00)all of them wide eyed "You lucky bum" they all looked up to see Andrew dress up coolly "well lets go!" He shouted.(that was fast..)

They walk trough the street nothing but silence as they got to their destination the open food court they were quite amazed as in no one is eating there anymore its like the food court didn't even exist but they didn't care they have the food court all to them selves and you know what they enjoyed it, they ate their food through silence.

As they finish eating they started to walk The girls group themselves together chatting happily followed by the boys that just right behind them Magy and Lucy chatted happily while Frances keeps glancing back and forth towards Andrew, the boys group also chatted happily after a few moments Andrew noticed Frances was glancing back and forth towards him he then caught her looking at him then smiled, frances saw this and blushed deeply after a several minutes of walking and chatting they finally entered the internet café it wasn't jam packed at all it was almost deserted except for the owner, they all sit down sitted next to each other, Andrew was sitting beside Frances they all log on in the game and here, where the fun begins.

On Andrews head right now"_ soon…soon I'll do it here or never"_

On Frances head right now" _why do I keep blushing when I'm looking at him whats wrong with me"_

They all went to their own business Tim went hunting for bosses while Andy sits there forging weapons, micole and jerry went to glast heim to lvl up, Magy went with Tim to hunt for bosses, Lucy on the other hand smiled happily when she just bought 100 ripe apples just to catch porings(-.-), now that leaves Frances and Andrew.

Andrew spoke looking at Frances "Well that leaves you and me. I got nothing better to do……..I know how about I level you up" Andrew smiling "sure…." Was Frances reply they went to poring haven near prontera their Andrew buffed France's character to the max! Andrew pointed out that Frances's character should try to kill that poring, funny enough she died (-.-) Andrew cast resurrection on the dead novice then cast again with all the buff, Frances waited for an order but she didn't hear any she then saw Andrew standing up walking towards her "_IM NOT READY FOR THIS NOT NOW!"_ she almost began to panic suddenly he stood behind the chair that Frances was sitting he put his left hand to the keyboard, Frances assumed that he will take over for a while but before she even moved her right hand which is placed on the mouse, Andrew's right hand suddenly touched the mouse with Frances's hand below his, Frances blushed profusely then she turned her eyes to the monitor, after a few seconds of warm feeling coursing through Frances's body but felt like forever for her, the poring scattered to hundreds of pieces Andrew looked at her smiling "you know how to play now?" smiling back she said "Thanks……." she blushed more, then he went back to his sit they continued playing like that for hours until the silence was finally broken outside droplets of rain started to pour(what luck) they didn't mind the light rain they continued playing, after minutes of ignoring the rain, the raining didn't stop, the rain grew louder and more noisy(00) "ohh man" Tim pouted, then suddenly Jerry, Micole, Andy got up from their sits and they head straight for the toilet, after a few moments they returned with happy faces, Andrew questioned "what you guys smiling about?"

The dynamic trio replied "oh nothing" they answered calmly, after this Andrew glanced at Frances, then Andrew said something not comfortable" I gotta go guys cya later" They all wandered why he went out so early but it didn't matter because it can't do any harm but Frances felt down because she thought that Andrew hates her.(X-X)

Moments later, Frances finally leveled up enough to become something she likes, she then choose to become an acolyte, they all surrounded and congratulate her, after the glorious moments a character sent a personal message to Frances's new acolyte.

"**Come to Comodo somebody has a gift for you" **

"**who are you" **she replied

"**That doesn't matter just go to Comodo and you'll see what I mean" **he replied

She then proceeds to comodo, to her surprise she saw writings carved on the beach sands of comodo it said "**_CONGRATULATIONS_**" the carved writing were surrounded by rogues who obviously did this, Frances's type which said "do I know you?"(ouch), the rogues replied "I don think so.. but I'm doing this for a friend" she/he then logged out, when she looked up again she saw a familiar character it was Andrew's priest dressed in a tuxedo.

"**finally what took you so long to level**" Andrew typed out loud

she didn't reply for several minutes

"**ohh by the way congratulations here's a gift from me**" Andrew typed happily, he then dealed her but he wasn't able to enter the trade window after this

"**what' s the matter?**" concerned while typing

"**there's something I have to tell you……**."she typed slowly

"**ummmmmm…….. okay….**." Andrew replied

Micole spoke" Go ahead and tell him were routing for you"

Andy blurted" Yeah tell him its now or never"

Jerry sang" ohh yeah a confession!"

Tim routed" You can do it!"

Magy lectured" You have two possible results get accepted or rejected"

"REJECTED! I don't like the sound of that" Frances worried

Lucy insisted" Just three simple words you can do it"

"**Andrew…**." Frances typed ready for combat

"**Yes**" Andrew replied immediately

"**I**" The First word

"" Andrew typed eyes half way open (-.-)

"**I…**." Still The First word

"" Andrew typed eyes wide open (o-o)

"**I……….**" Still the FIRST word

"" Andrew typed his eyes are coming out (0-0)

"**Thanks……**" she typed out, drained out of confidence not even a single drop.

The others looked at her(0-o) "WHAT!" everybody shouted

"Sorry guys' maybe next time…. " Frances laughed nervously

she then returned her eyes to the monitor and saw Andrew's priest began to walk away she clicked hastily to follow Andrew's priest then they stop Andrew began typing as if he wants to tell something, they stop when they reach a couple of rogues and a beautiful sight of the lovely comodo

"**I have something to tell you……**" Andrew typed nervously

"**yes?**" Frances typed wondering what's in his mind

Andrew sent a pm to one of the rogues to begin their plan "go!" the rogues work hastily to put their to work after a few moments it read

"**_I LOVE YOU"_**

Inside of the infamous internet café they all stared agape at screen

Suddenly Frances stood up and began running towards the exit it was still raining hard during that time all the others chased her as fast as they can but they lost track of her due to her natural ability of running, she was a former Olympic runner who competed but lose she still has the ability to run even in strong rain , her legs begin to turn numb as she cant run any further she stopped in front of another computer shop her legs begin to give up she kneeled down on the street luckily theres no cars passing by

Andrew begins to worry because he wasn't able to get a reply from her he begins to make a call to his friends but their wasn't a signal he begins to walk out of the exit when he gasp as he saw Frances kneeling down very tired from the run, he knew that if she stayed any longer in the rain she will experience a SET of sicknesses he then rushed to her to carry but she fell to the ground unconscious Andrew bring her inside he then called for his friends to meet him at his house

They were all able to get to Andrew's house on time they were all soaked up moments later Andrew brought down some clothes for them to temporarily wear just to let their soaked up clothes to dry" here are some clothes for you guys I'll go upstairs and check on Frances" They all nodded on agreement, all the others were watching t.v. while Andrew was replacing the cloth on Frances forehead Andrew was sitting on the edge of his bed while Frances was lying down

"its all my fault I shouldn't said that…." Andrew was blaming himself for this

"if I didn't confess, none of these could have happened….." Andrew keep blaming himself

"its….. not your…….fault……andrew" Frances said weakly recovering from her fallen state

"rest…….rest easy Frances" Andrew urge her to lie down

"if I hadn't confess none of these could have happen to you" Andrew felt guilty

"its….okay because I have something to tell you to……" Frances able to speak up nicely

Frances got up and leaned closer to kiss him but Andrew felt guilty and looked away Frances then pulled Andrew's face closer to her and they both shared a kiss, a passionate kiss that they will remember forever the first to pull away was Frances she then spoke" I love you too.." Andrew smiled happily as Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist as Frances wrap her arms around Andrew's neck, Frances spoke" Thank you……".

"For what?" Andrew confused

"for taking care of me" Frances then passionately kisses Andrew, while him returned the favor

The next day both of them wasn't able to get up due to circumstances the doctor told me that Andrew and Frances got headache, fever, flu, muscle cramps(how did get that /gg) and stomach ache(how did they also get that?) any way see ya next time on my next story

* * *

ohh.. by the way please leave some reviews i want to know what are you thinking right now /gg


End file.
